Cap Family Thanksgiving 2033
November 7: the kids from Argentina celebrate their birthday A Few Days Before Thanksgiving Mei-Lin: "中国人庆祝八月中秋节落在农历八月他们的日历中的第15." (translation: "The Chinese celebrate August Moon festival that falls on the 15th day of 8th lunar month of their calendar.") Fang: "中国人认为，月亮是圆的，而聪明的在这一天." (translation: "Chinese believe that the moon is roundest and brightest on this day. Hao: "下面天上的月光下，恋人的心脏说出来给对方." (translation: "Below the heavenly moonlight, lovers speak out their heart to each other." Ming-Hoa: "它也被称为女性节日." (translation: "It is also known as Women Festival.") Yan-yan: "傳統的女性被認為是明喻溫暖和富有同情心的美德，有生育能力的恩賜，就像地球母親." (translation: "Conventionally women are considered similes to warm and compassionate virtues and have the gift of fertility, just like Mother Earth.") Mulan: "与著名的南瓜饼，中国的美味佳肴包括月饼的." (translation: "Unlike the famous pumpkin pie, the Chinese delicacies consist of moon-cake." Li Ming: "朋友和親戚通過贈予月餅傳達他們對於對方." (translation: "Friends and relatives convey their regard to each other by gifting moon cake.") Yong-il: "" (Translation: The Democratic People's Republic of Korea doesn't celebrate an capitalist holiday, as it doesn't like America very much) Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Yeah) Thanksgiving Day Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade To Grandmother's House We Go Matthew: "Kids, time to go to Grandma Reese's house!" Marci: "We are waiting for you!" Dallas: "Coming!" Dinnertime Bindi, Kasumi, Chameleon, Minty, Tobias, Violet, Sakura, Martin, Yoshi, Satoshi, Yusake, Dallas, Catherine, Yan-yan, James, Java, Mulan, Mei-Lin, Tariko, Kai, Henri, Hugo, Avril, Justin, Takao, and the other children are gathered at the table see turkey, rice, chestnut paste, pomegranate, eggnog, winter squash, noodle kugel, latkes, turkey mole, sparkling Apple cider, Chinese green beans, chocolate pie, macaroni and cheese, banana pudding pie, blueberry pie, butternut squash kugel, japanese kale kobachi, Mexican-style corn with peppers, braised Belgian endives, Brussels sprouts, pumpkin pie, squashes, gravy, crescent-shaped rice cakes stuffed with sesame seeds, taro soup, beans, tea, stuffing, cherry pie, jello salad, pomelo, mashed yams, mushrooms, hard-boiled eggs, a special Korean dish called Songpyon, butter & rolls, mashed sweet potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce and moon cakes Justin: "What are we having?" Mei-Lin: “"我希望这是好东西!” (Translation: "I hope it's something good!") Satoshi: "それはあまりにも、おいしい味がします！" (Translation: "It will taste yummy, too!") (the kids all gather at the table with their cousins, aunts, grandparents and uncles) Marci: Kids, what are you thankful for? throws a piece of cranberry sauce at Moses' face throws some stuffing in return at Dennis' shirt Marci: Oh, dear. Mulan: "食物大战!" (Translates to: "FOOD FIGHT!") Catherine: "Oh, mon Dieu." (Translates to: "Oh, dear.") Yong-il: "" (Translation: This is why I hate Thanksgiving) the South African vigintuplets, Noah, Stephen, Dennis, Yan-yan, and a few of the other kids start throwing food at each other Grandma Reese: "What on earth?" (Catherine, distressed, ducks under the table and prays the whole thing will blow over) Catherine: (thinking) Why can't we all have a nice family meal for once? Marci: "Kids, enough." throws a piece of turkey at Marci's face Mulan: “我希望飯!" (Translates to: "I want rice!") Marci: Oh, there is rice stuffing inside the big bird. sees crescent-shaped rice cakes stuffed with sesame seeds destroys Tariko's centerpiece by cutting it in half with a Turkey carving knife Tariko: "いいえ! ない私の目玉!" (Translation: "No! Not my centerpiece!") Marci: "CELINE LISA CAP! YOU DON'T DESTROY YOUR SISTER'S CENTERPIECE! THAT WAS NOT NICE! She worked very hard on it. Go sit in the corner and think about what you have done." Celine: It was just a stupid decoration anyway (goes to the corner) grabs some glue and tries to fix her centerpiece, but fails, then she cries and runs upstairs Yong-il: "" (Translation: Ta-chan!) comes upstairs into her room Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Celine! Go to your room! Now!) Celine: Fine, I shall take some stuffing and white meat to go. Send up a pumpkin pie in about 20 minutes or sooner. Cut to: Yong-il: "" (Translation: It's okay, I'll try) cut to: Marci: Ynés, any idea where your sister went? (Ynés points to under the table and we see Catherine in a fetal position, from all the distress caused by a very loud commotion during the food fight) Henri: Catherine hid under the table during the food fight. Marci: Catherine, baby, are you all right? Category:Thanksgiving Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts